


Kenma's personal (hot) teacher

by AiraKT



Series: Kenma's personal (hot) Kuro [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been bad, Sensei."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's personal (hot) teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the special chapter to my other fic "Kenma's personal (hot) bodyguard" that didn't take long at all, no, no °L° You don't have to read the main fic to understand this, since this is purely smut, but I definitely would appreciate it :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading it, I had a ton of fun writing. I just _love_ the idea of kinky Kenma :3
> 
> Very much thanks to Velexica for beta-reading it so quickly (and not judging me for my sinful mind (/w\\)

It was quiet in their apartment when Kenma got home after a long day in at university. He was terribly stressed out, and wanted nothing more than relax the rest of the evening. And he already had planned to relax in the best way possible.

To be honest he was a little bit uncertain and nervous about his plan, after all he didn’t want to seem strange or do something Kuro didn’t like. Not that his boyfriend had ever given him a reason to be ashamed about something he had done or had wanted to do.

Kenma left his shoes, jacket and bag in the entranceway. He quietly called “I’m home,” but didn’t expect Kuro to hear him. The raven was probably in their bedroom, working on one of his papers. Since Kenma didn’t want to disturb him – not yet at least – he walked to the kitchen to prepare some food, for himself as well as for Kuro.

He wasn’t quite used to being all domestic and caring for himself, even if he has been living with Kuro for nearly a year now. Especially since it was normally Kuro who took care of most of the things in the household. Not that he couldn’t do it, Kuro was just better at it. And extremely busy during the last few weeks, which was the reason for Kenma doing as much as he could.

As he was preparing something simple in the kitchen he tried not to think too much about how little time he had spent with Kuro during the last three weeks, tried not to think about how he missed him even though they lived together, and tried not to think about what he had prepared for today. That thought alone would only make him blush furiously again and probably take his courage away.

After eating in peace – and playing on his 3DS in the meantime – he quickly cleaned up, before going to prepare his plan. His hands were already quivering in nervousness – and anticipation.

\---

Tetsuro didn’t even notice himself sighing for the nth time, and let his hand run through his hair. By now he wasn’t even sure what he was reading anymore, and he sure as hell didn’t know what he should write. It was only the first year and he already wanted to throw everything against a wall, because it was just _so freaking much_.

The soft steps behind him caught his attention and he turned to the door to see Kenma approaching him. Immediately a smile spread on his face. “Hey, Kenma,” he greeted calmly. “Is it already this late?”

Kenma nodded as he stepped to Tetsuro, and put a plate onto the table. “I made you a sandwich,” he told him. “Did you even take a break?”

“I … did, I think?” Tetsuro slowly answered. If he was being honest he couldn’t remember. Like he had said, he hadn’t even noticed that it was already evening. He thanked his boyfriend as he reached for the plate, and took a bite from the sandwich. Only now did he notice how hungry he actually was. His other hand moved to Kenma’s hip and caressed him lightly through the cloth.

Suddenly he stopped in his movements, and his eyes widened. “Why are you wearing your old uniform?” he asked, obviously confused.

Kenma just shrugged. “Just … no reason.”

If Tetsuro wasn’t mistaken his boyfriend blushed at this answer, so of course he didn’t believe a word, and suspiciously cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure.”

“I- Just- Eat your sandwich.”

Tetsuro chuckled at the grumpy tone. “Whatever you say, kitten.”

Even though Kenma seemed to pout even more now than before – he still didn’t like the pet name after all this time – he didn’t say anything, and simply stayed with him.

“How was your day?” Tetsuro asked between two bites.

“It was ok, I guess. Nothing special. Just a lot of stupid professors and other students, like always.”

Tetsuro hummed as he listened to his boyfriend. It was most often like this, Kenma never really told did tell him much, but Tetsuro knew that if something important happened Kenma would definitely tell him, so he never was worried.

When Tetsuro was finished with his food Kenma began fidgeting on the spot. He seemed a little nervous, so Tetsuro waited patiently and a little amused for what the younger one wanted to do.

“Kuro, do you still want to continue today?” Kenma asked hesitantly and pointed to his desk.

Tetsuro thought for a moment before he answered, “No, I guess I’m finished for today.” He laid both of his hands against Kenma’s hips and pulled him a little, until his boyfriend stood between his legs.

“Ok,” Kenma nodded and was silent once more.

Tetsuro waited again, certain that Kenma would tell him whatever it was that he wanted if he was ready for it, and took the other’s hands into his, drawing circles into the back with his thumb.

“I- Kuro- Can you wear that?” Kenma asked after taking one deep breath, grabbing something from the back pocket of his pants. It was an eyeglasses case.

With a little confusion Tetsuro took it with a raised eyebrow. “Ok…” When he opened the case he took out large glasses with black frames, one you would typically see on hipsters. He couldn’t help but start laughing. Kenma had indeed told him more than once that he thought how good he would look with glasses. He himself didn’t really think that, but he would humor his boyfriend as much as the younger one liked.

So he put the glasses on – he immediately noticed that the lenses were fake – and looked at his boyfriend. “How do I look?”

Kenma’s eyes widened and he was silent for so long that Tetsuro got a little nervous, but when the younger one only muttered a low “Fuck” the raven got confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Just…” The blonde swallowed and blushed furiously. “You look even better than I imagined,” he admitted then.

The usual grin spread on Tetsuro’s face. “Oh? You like it?”

Kenma nodded wordlessly.

“Kinky brat.”

Despite the small pout on his face Kenma didn’t deny it. “I don’t hear you complaining,” he replied, brushing Tetsuro’s bangs out of his forehead.

Tetsuro’s grin turned into a fond smile. “I never would.”

Again Kenma nodded, before he started to fidget in place once more. He took Tetsuro’s hands into his and lowered his gaze at them, nervously gnawing on his lip. Tetsuro waited patiently again, massaging the smooth skin under his thumb. Apparently Kenma had planned even more, and Tetsuro was curious, as well as still amused at how nervous his boyfriend seemed to be. It must be something really untypical for him to hesitate like this.

After he seemed to have gathered his courage Kenma let go of his hands and took a step back. Large, seemingly golden eyes looked through dark lashes, and Kenma looked so adorable that Tetsuro’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’ve been bad, Sensei,” Kenma said then, his voice low and childlike.

Tetsuro blinked a few times, surprised at being addressed like this. After he recovered from the shock he nearly laughed – so _that_ was what Kenma had planned, no wonder he was so incredibly nervous. And no wonder he was wearing his old school uniform. But there was a twinkling inside the younger one’s eyes, a seductive glint, that made Tetsuro hesitate.

Kenma wanted to play – so they would play.

Tetsuro let his face turn stern, and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “And what did you do?”

“I- Uh-” At that Kenma grew a bit confused, but he covered it up with a sheepish smile. “I failed a test?”

Again Tetsuro had to suppress a laugh, but he couldn’t help the crooked grin, which spread on his lips. “I fear that I have to punish you then.”

Kenma looked a little too eager to be entirely convincing, but Tetsuro let it pass. After all he was just as impatient as him. They had never tried something like this, and he hadn’t thought that it would excite him that much, but it certainly did.

“I can do something for you, then you don’t have to punish me,” Kenma quickly proposed, tilting his head cutely to one side.

“And what would that something be?”

“Just sit back and relax, _Sensei._ ” The last word was said in Kenma’s best sultry voice, and it did _things_ to Tetsuro, very, very good things. His dick already twitched with interest inside his pants.

The raven did as he was told, and leaned back into his chair, watching his boyfriend out of lazy, lust-clouded eyes. Kenma placed his hands on Tetsuro’s thighs and gently pushed them apart, making room for himself to kneel down. Their eyes stayed locked as Kenma leaned forward to open the button and the fly of Tetsuro’s jeans, lessening the pressure on the raven’s already awakening erection, and revealing the grey boxer briefs underneath. A small palm nearly immediately covered the growing bulge. Kenma massaged him through the cloth and Tetsuro didn’t know what turned him on more, the gentle pressure, the aroused look in Kenma’s eyes or the prospect of what was coming next.

As if Kenma sensed his growing need – or the growing erection – he leant forward once more to mouth at the hardening flesh. Tetsuro felt his boxers’ dampening and the tongue pressing against his length, and he let out a shaky breath as the arousal crawled over his whole skin. Kenma slightly tugged at Tetsuro’s jeans, and the raven lifted his hips a little to let the younger one pull his pants as well as his boxers down far enough to give him easier access to Tetsuro’s groin.

With an expression that only could be described as anticipatory Kenma took the dick in front of him into his hand. He gave his lips a quick lick, before leaning down and taking the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, while his hand started to caress the shaft, before he leant down further, taking more of the flesh into his mouth and prompting a gasp out of his boyfriend.

Tetsuro could only watch the show breathlessly, and enjoy the wet heat engulfing his sensitive cock, which sent delicious sparks across his skin. His hand found blonde strands nearly without his control, and he gently caressed Kenma’s head.

“This feels amazing, Kenma,” he praised with a purr. “You’re being so good to me.”

The younger one mewled around the flesh in his mouth, and his eyes darted up to meet the heated gaze. His head started to rhythmically bob up and down, while his hand continued to massage the rigid erection, and after a while it became _so hard_ for Tetsuro to keep his hips still and not buck them up. He wanted to thrust up into Kenma’s mouth, wanted more of this delicious sensation, more of the heat running from his dick throughout his whole body, wanted more of _Kenma._ His right hand gripped the armrest of his chair hard, and he had to hold himself back so he wouldn’t do the same with the hand in Kenma’s hair – the last thing he wanted was to hurt his boyfriend. Not in that way at least.

But as much as Tetsuro enjoyed the mind-blowing things Kenma did to him, as much as he enjoyed the show, he wanted- no, he _needed_ more of Kenma. Needed him under himself, begging and panting for more.

But Kenma wanted to play, so Tetsuro would play along. He just had to wait for an opportunity to get his boyfriend to do what he wanted.

As Kenma leant down again, practically deep-throating him, Tetsuro’s eyes shut, and he threw his head back with a loud groan. “Fuck, when did you get this good?” he muttered breathlessly to himself, not really expecting an answer.

Kenma’s only response was to let the erection glide out of his mouth with a lewd sound, just to immediately continue to flatly press his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside, before sucking the head into his mouth again. At that Tetsuro couldn’t help the twitch in his hips or the tensing of his hand, wordlessly urging Kenma to continue.

The raven nearly lost himself to the pleasure which clouded his head, and it was so tempting to just let go and give himself over to Kenma’s care, because _fuck_ did Kenma take good care of him. But when Kenma’s free hand wandered to his own erection, which clearly pressed against the front of his pants, something sparked in Tetsuro’s mind.

A slow smirk spread on his face. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Golden eyes shot up with uncertainty, and Kenma looked like a kid, who got caught with a hand inside the cookie jar. It would be utterly adorable, if he didn’t have his lips tightly wrapped around Tetsuro’s dick with drool running down his chin. Like this it looked simply _hot_ and Tetsuro’s gut clenched in desire, making him nearly throw his idea out of the window and push Kenma onto his back to simply fuck his brain out.

But Tetsuro held himself back again, and he calmly returned Kenma’s gaze, his own eyes glinting dangerously. “It’s not much of a punishment if you enjoy it, is it, Kenma?” he continued, his voice dropping low and carrying a threat as well as a promise.

Kenma whimpered, and his eyes filled with careful anticipation. Tetsuro lightly tapped his boyfriend’s chin with his forefinger, prompting him to let go and back off. His thumb affectionately caressed the wet lower lip, feeling the hot breath brushing against his skin, and his eyes narrowed as Kenma sucked the tip of his finger in. The gaze they exchanged was practically smoldering the air between them with heat.

“Stand up and take your pants off,” Tetsuro commanded, trying to sound authoritatively and not as breathless as he felt.

Judging by the shiver running visibly through Kenma’s body it worked, and the younger one stood up with shaking legs, quickly getting rid of his pants and his underwear. Tetsuro took a moment to just appreciate the sight before him, the trembling of Kenma’s limps, the red erection already dripping precum, without being even touched once, and the way Kenma’s hand clutched into his shirt to give him a better view.

After Tetsuro forced himself to let go of the breath he unconsciously had held in, he cocked his head to his desk. “Bend over.”

Kenma quickly nodded, still a little too eager to be convincing, and cleared a little room for himself on the table, before he did as he was told. What Tetsuro saw made a smile spread on his face. He laid one hand against Kenma’s butt cheek, sticking his thumb into his hole – his wet, prepared hole.

“Well, what do we have here?” Tetsuro cooed, gently massaging the entrance. “You already prepared yourself? Did you want to seduce me that badly?”

Kenma shivered underneath his hands. “Sensei, please! I need you so bad.”

“Such a naughty boy. Do you really think you deserve this?” Without a warning Tetsuro let his hand slap against Kenma’s skin. He earned a shocked gasp in response, followed by low moan, which went directly into his erection. “You really need to be punished. Let’s say with five hits. Or maybe ten?”

“Just five, please,” Kenma answered with a shuddering breath.

With a nod – although Kenma couldn’t see it – Tetsuro caressed Kenma’s backside, before he leant down to nibble at his earlobe. “I want you to count loudly, understood?”

Another shaking breath. “Ok… yes, ok.”

Tetsuro smiled affectionately at how obedient Kenma was, while he continued to fondle the skin. Then he straightened up again and delivered another slap. A pleasant shudder ran through him at the way Kenma jumped.

“Two!”

“Two?” Tetsuro repeated with smirk. “Do I have to teach you how to count again, kitten?”

With trembling arms Kenma pushed himself up and looked back to him, and _fuck_ did he have a good look inside his eyes, all aroused and completely wrecked already. “B-but…” he started, but Tetsuro simply lifted an eyebrow to silence him.

“Do you really want to talk back to me?”

Quickly Kenma shook his head, tears already forming inside his eyes. “No, I’m sorry, Sensei.”

“Good boy,” Tetsuro praised with a smirk, making Kenma shudder again. “Now eyes to the front again and this time you’ll count properly.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tetsuro didn’t know what he had done to deserve this treatment, but he incredibly enjoyed seeing Kenma this obedient and submissive, and it had been long since he had been _this_ turned on. This time he hit Kenma’s other butt cheek, which was answered with another loud moan and a breathless “One”. Tetsuro practically purred at that sound.

The “Two” was delivered just as beautifully, after a particular hard slap, and Tetsuro took the time to softly caress Kenma’s lower back and the slightly reddened skin. “You look so beautiful, kitten,” he praised quietly.

While resisting the urge to touch himself he quickly hit Kenma’s butt two more times in rapid succession, not as hard this time. He knew that it wasn’t the pain that got Kenma off, but rather the humiliation and feeling of being controlled, and Tetsuro definitely wanted to avoid hurting his lover unnecessarily.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Kenma moaned in a throaty voice, struggling to breathe evenly. “Three and four.”

“Do you want that last hit, Kenma?” Tetsuro dropped his voice at the last word seductively low, immediately noticing the effect in Kenma’s trembling muscles. “Do you want Sensei to hit you one last time?”

A strangled groan left Kenma’s throat. “Please, Sensei,” he responded eagerly, throwing a heated glance over his shoulder.

“Eyes to the front,” Tetsuro ordered again, roughly grabbing both of Kenma’s ass cheeks to squeeze them in his hands. After his lover did as he was told with a small whimper, Tetsuro continued. “I want to hear you say it, Kenma. I want you to _beg_ for it.”

“Oh god.” The trembling even worsened and Tetsuro gave Kenma a moment to gather himself, before he started speaking. “Please, Sensei,” he repeated his plead. “Please, I need it so bad. I’ve been a naughty boy, and I need punishment. Please, Sensei, hit me again.”

Utterly pleased with Kenma’s obedience Tetsuro raised his hand to deliver the last hit with a loud smack, exhaling with a shudder when Kenma jumped and deeply moaned “Five.”

“You did so well for me, kitten,” Tetsuro said, after quickly wetting his fingers inside his mouth and bringing them to Kenma’s entrance. Two of his finger could easily slip in, and he started to move them in the slick hole to stretch his lover.

Although Tetsuro had been wanting to be inside Kenma since half an hour ago and the younger man’s moans and breathless begging have only turned him on more, he took his time to properly stretch his lover. From time to time he grazed the spot he had remembered after all this time, careful to keep Kenma humming with excitement, but not so much that he would come immediately. Despite that it didn’t take long until the blonde was begging for more.

“Please, Sensei, just do it already. I need to feel you.”

It became incredibly hard to hold back, nearly impossible, so he stopped. Deeming Kenma ready Tetsuro grabbed the lube stored in one of his desk’s drawers (they may or may not have had sex on the desk a few times already), taking it out together with a condom and quickly prepared his hard dick. He gasped a little at how sensitive his flesh felt inside his hand, but that was to be expected after the amazing blow job, followed by Kenma’s lewd sounds and display.

Kenma looked over his shoulder and Tetsuro locked eyes with golden orbs, blown and heavy with lust. His one hand found Kenma’s hip on his own, while his other held his erection to more or less gently nudge at his lover’s entrance, before slowly pressing forward to slide inside.

With a deep groan Kenma faced to the front again, his hands trying to grip the wood underneath them and his forehead pressing against the cold surface. A quiet curse left his lips when Tetsuro was fully seated, while the raven released a shuddering breath. To torture them both Tetsuro drew back only slowly, concentrating on the feeling of the hot walls around him and how they opened up when he pushed back in. He repeated this movement a few times, before he suddenly snapped his hips forward. Kenma jumped in his hands, crying out in sheer pleasure.

“Look at how your hole is hungrily swallowing my dick,” he commented lowly, pressing a thumb against the widely stretched rim. He moved rhythmically again, not quite as slow as before, but still far from the fast pace in which he wanted to ram into Kenma. But he enjoyed his lover’s quiet mewls and whimpers way too much to not do it, and he knew how much Kenma actually enjoyed being teased until they both couldn’t stand it anymore.

As Tetsuro voiced his dirty thoughts the muscles around his erection tensed, squeezing him just the right way. “You’re squeezing me so tightly,” he continued talking in his low, raspy voice. “Your body is holding onto my cock like it never wants to let it go. Is it that what you want, kitten? Me staying inside you like this until you scream and lose your mind?” His grip on Kenma’s hips tightened as he continued to push deep inside his lover, earning more moans from him.

When Kenma nodded frantically and mumbled something into the table that sounded like an affirmation, Tetsuro quickened his pace, bringing both of them to their orgasms with an incredibly fast speed now.

“You’re really such a naughty boy, seducing your Sensei with that lewd body of yours.”

“Kuro,” Kenma moaned.

Tetsuro immediately slowed down, a little alarmed at the tone of Kenma’s voice and the fact that he was calling his name during a scene. But when Kenma looked back to him again he saw everything but discomfort in his eyes.

In a pleading voice Kenma continued, “I want to see your face.”

With a nod – and a feeling of relief – Tetsuro moved back to fulfill his lover’s request, helping him to turn around on the table, before entering once more. This time he didn’t start to move immediately, but instead leant down to capture Kenma’s lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

“Tetsuro,” Kenma whispered against his mouth when they parted for air, and it _killed_ Tetsuro in a very positive way to hear his lover calling his first name, especially in that voice.

“Kenma,” he breathed back with just as much love. They kissed deeply once more, conveying all their feelings without needing words, until Tetsuro bit into Kenma’s lower lip to earn a low moan from him.

“Sensei, please,” the blond begged in his seductive voice again, laying his head back against the table. “Please move, I’m so close! I want to come so badly!”

Immediately Tetsuro complied, gripping Kenma’s hips and setting a rough pace from the beginning. He changed the angle of his thrusts until Kenma’s back arched from the table and he threw his head back with a shout.

“Ah! Fuck, yes! Please, more… Oh god, please!” Kenma continued to ramble a mix of curses, Tetsuro’s name, pleads and Senseis until it all faded into continuous moans and shouts of pleasure.

Tetsuro’s hand found Kenma’s as it started to aimlessly grab the air, and he felt the heat of his whole body concentrating in his gut, his stomach tightening in the best possible way.

“I’m so close, Kuro, please, I’m so close!”

Without hesitation Tetsuro started to jack Kenma off with his free hand, chasing his own orgasm with fast, uneven thrusts, groaning the name of his lover. Kenma came with another shout, his whole body tensing up before shuddering, his semen spurting into Tetsuro’s hand.

Tetsuro continued with his movements, riding Kenma through his climax and approaching his own, until Kenma started to whimper underneath him due to the overstimulation. His lover tightened the hold on his hand, dug his other fingers into Tetsuro’s biceps and clenched around his erection. When he moaned Tetsuro’s name again a huge wave of pleasure hit Tetsuro, crashing over him and pushing him over the cliff. The raven’s movements began to stutter and he emptied himself into the condom, a deep groan leaving his lungs.

They slowly regained control of their shuddering breaths, and Tetsuro withdrew his limping dick from Kenma’s body, slumping into his chair and pulling his lover onto his lap. Kenma nuzzled his face into the neck in front of him, his arms automatically wrapping around the shoulders. After a few silent minutes he started to kiss the tender skin while moving upwards, before they joined their lips into a lazy kiss.

“You really look good with glasses,” Kenma stated with an affectionate smile.

Tetsuro needed a moment to understand what his lover was talking about, having completely forgotten that he was still wearing the glasses, before he started laughing. “I’m glad you like it so much.”

They continued to look at each other lovingly, sharing a small kiss now and then, and caressing each other over their remaining clothes. They simply basked in the afterglow.

His trademark smirk spread on Tetsuro face. “You dirtied your uniform,” he said, gesturing to the mess Kenma had left with his sperm.

Instead of blushing like Tetsuro had hoped, Kenma returned the smile, tilting his head to the side innocently, although his expression was far from innocent. “Next time I want to dirty your glasses.”

Tetsuro’s laugh turned throaty and if he hadn’t come a few minutes prior he would have been instantly hard by that suggestion. “You really are a kinky brat.”

Kenma smirked. “You like it.”

“Fuck, yes. I love it.” Tetsuro lightly slapped Kenma’s reddened butt cheek, earning a small yelp from the blond. “Let’s clean up and get you some lotion for your skin.”

Without difficulties Tetsuro stood up and carried his younger lover towards their shared bed to take care of him and to maybe show him how much he appreciated Kenma’s kinkiness with some of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you liked it, and if you want to see more smutty episodes of the life of my two favorite dorks :) You are more than welcome to leave some ideas, although it might take me pretty long to write them (/w\\) But I don't think that I can leave the story with this, because I just love it and Kuro and Kenma way too much :3
> 
> You can say hi or scream at me about the awesomeness of Kuro and Kenma (and every other Haikyuu character) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SaendyH)
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
